bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haruko-chan
Haruko-chan's Archive of Messages: * I Seated Officers Ok, could you place them there? Aoiro Hisakata, Jin, Kasshoku Hisakata, Kuroi Hisakata, Okashii Nakama, Yūko Chōsokabe and Zetsumei Deddo and Tenseki Kaihi Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 21:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Could you add her as 7th seat then? :Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 21:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you so much ^_^ ::Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 21:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool, can't wait. See you then. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 14:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh Oh, well i hope it works out. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 17:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't touch me; I'm a real live wire. I dump my problems on everybody else, I don't mind if you dump your on me. Please Haruko-Chan, be assured, I'm not mad at you or anything. I like the new Amaririsu, by the way! ^^ But still, this is getting rather annoying, even for me, who usually keeps his mouth shut. There are a lot of things that bother me about this wikia. More so than anyone could possibly even imagine... But.. I try to remain indifferent so that people don't get mad at me. I watch this wiki everyday, I just don't do anything. And I stay away from that chat... "My kind aint welcome round those parts". Plus I'm rather shy when meeting new people. Anyway, I'd love to hear your view on what has happened. Please, fill me in, and expect a nasty comment about it not to you, but to the community in general. =D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 05:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Haruko. I just didn't know i was invited. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 15:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the link, really appreciate it...... Will you read my character? I know its not perfect but can you leave some comments so that i could change any thing wrong ( Margin Heart ) Lone Black Garuga 12:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) hey hey, um. i saw on Risu's page that you had kanji for zanpakuto and name. how do you get that? Is there a site or something? Oh, and if you have time, can you judge this video i'm thinking of an opening? http://video.aol.com/video-detail/paradise-lunch-guns-and-roses-chizuru-/1028257516 Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 00:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Seated Officer Hey. I want to find out. when you want to create a seated officer, do we also have to pass a checkmark with Seireitou senpai? DarkNight 09:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Chatango Git. Er. Dun. Seriously, go on Chatango. Kazeyo & me need to talk with you about something. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 22:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm Somebody is ruining Zukia's page! And his kinda creating trouble Lone Black Garuga 00:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Shuya Raenuros Hello I was wondering if you could lokk at my character and let me know if I did it correctly and what you think of it. If you don't mind. SoulAlbarn91 23:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC)SoulAlbarn91 Hi! Hi! Would you please look at my first character Masutā tatsumaki? Any criticism is allowed ;)- Thanks! Betterbox 10:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey i like your characters and i was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking at mine and telling me how he is Grizzaka 18:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *http://st.chatango.com/flash/group.swf?ref=&gn=httpbleachfanfiction.chatango.com Actually Well, at least one of the images was from Black Cat. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 02:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo Haruko Hey, I was looking at Amaririsu's talk page and saw the ideas. Do you want to do an RP sometime because I am trying to explain past events in a cool way and that idea you had was awesome. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My Entity|Main Character) 22:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Sure. Sounds good. Got any names in mind? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My Entity|Main Character) 23:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeh... sorry. Sure though, see or er, talk to you on Wednesday! ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My Entity|Main Character) 00:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure, if Fenix is okay with it. What story would you like me to make an appearance? By the way, I have a small side project called the Recollections Arc. Ideas for a storyline I'm trying to debate with though. It could be when Fujin was Captain of Squad 13 or something like that. P.S sorry I haven't been replying. I've been having some problems at home. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My Entity|Main Character) 22:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you intrested in doing an RP with me? Grizzaka 01:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I would so apprectiate that..I haven't made a Shinigami character in over a year so I forgot everything.Neodeath1 23:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello?Neodeath1 22:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Great ideas! Let me just say that I love your pages! So far your Hinata Fon one is my favorite. It's kind of ironic actually, I had something very similar to her and Soifon planned out for in my Wrath of the Archdemon arc series (yet to be published). Would you mind taking a look at my Ultharon the Mighty page? I'm looking for ways to improve on like is he overpowered or is he well thought out. I need an opinion from someone creative :D thanks Blankslate 22:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC)Blankslate